The invention concerns a handling unit for relocating parts, comprising a base part and a handling arm, wherein the handling arm is guided in a linear direction along a first axis of movement and along a second axis of movement, which extends transversely with respect to the first axis of movement, in such a fashion that it can be adjusted with respect to a base part, and wherein, for guiding the handling arm, a guiding cam is provided on the base part and at least one cam follower is provided on the handling arm.
Conventional handling units of this type are disclosed e.g. in DE 20 2005 005 507 U1 or DE 200 047 46 U1. In particular, gripping devices may be mounted to the free end of the handling arm for gripping parts and relocating them from one position to another position.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to improve conventional handling units in such a fashion that, in particular, the relocating process is made more flexible.